dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akuma vs Celty
2019-01-25.png|My original A350C965-622A-4A85-BCFE-CFB71B815055.jpeg|PsychoMaster35 Akuma vs Celty 'is another battle in the 2019 HalloWeen tournament of January. Nine months to go till the 1 year anniversary! Yay! Description Crypt Keeper: ''That f*ckin' surfboard! Put it in the coffin! Anyway, here we have the classic battle of hero vs villain! Who will win? Death: PLEASE BE AKUMA. HE'S RIGHT HELL WHILE HE'S ALIVE, GOD KNOWS WHAT HE'S LIKE WHEN HE'S DEAD. Intro '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Akuma walked away from the fallen body of one of his last victims. As he did so, someone crept up behind him, seemingly looking for something. Akuma didn't notice, he was too busy trying to find Ryu. However, the newcomer seemed to recognise what had happened and advanced on Akuma. Celty: Hey! Did you kill that man? Akuma: I did to him as I will do to you! If you are as worthless as him that that's not my fault. Celty did not take to this kindly and swung her scythe at Akuma, impaling him in the chest. She threw him a few feet away, where he skidded to a halt and ran forward. HERE WE GOOO! Akuma kicked Celty backwards, with the Dullahan recoiling heavily, before punching Akuma backwards. Akuma fired a gohadoken at Celty, who dodged and leapt forward to receive a kick from Akuma, followed by a goshoryuken that threw Celty into the air. Akuma performed several punches, eager to defeat this new warrior. Another gohadoken was fired, sending Celty flying, and Akuma performed a tatsumaki zankukyaku to keep up. Celty used her scythe to stab Akuma several times, eventually using another shadow to stab Akuma to keep him in place. Akuma: You have made a fool's decision. Celty: Who said I was the fool here? Akuma ripped himself free and punched Celty into a tree and used another tatsumaki zankukyaku to throw her through it. He punched her in the gut, throwing her to the ground, landing on her helmet with his foot, breaking it. A headless body got back up, surprising Akuma immensely. Celty used this to her advantage, creating a giant fist to throw Akuma deeper into the wood they were now in. She ran forward and created a shield to block herself from all the gohadokens fired at her. She then leapt up and kicked Akuma in the face, bloodying him. Akuma got up and slammed his fist against the shield of shadow, breaking it. He brought his foot around, kicking Celty through several trees as he followed, leaping up to meet Celty on the other side and perform an axe kick, followed by a clap of the hands, throwing the Dullahan to the ground. As she got up, Akuma brought his knee up and glided across to meet her. He kicked her upwards and followed this up with a goshoryuken. Celty brought her scythe down on Akuma's head, cracking an area of his skull. He fell to the ground, as good as motionless as Celty walked off. Celty: You weren't so hard. I mean, some of your attacks seriously hurt, but... She was cut off as Akuma leapt in front of her and threw her over his shoulder, kicking her onto the ground. As she got up, Akuma got ready to perform an ultra combo. Akuma: You will know the meaning of pain! Die one thousand deaths! He brought his knee up again and glided towards Celty as the screen went black. Several noises were heard and eventually Akuma was seen walking away from Celty's body as a red kanji appeared across the screen. Eventually Celty got up herself, knowing not to screw with this man again. Conclusion This games winner is: Akuma, with 7 votes to Celty's 5! Death: I CAN ONY THANK YOU SO MUCH! Crypt Keeper: I know Death, I know. The current standings will be here soon. GalactaK: Can't wait. Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Male Vs Male Category:East only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:GalactaK Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX